X-Men: Apocalypse (Cast Involvement)
X-Men: Apocalypse is an American superhero film based on the fictional X-Men characters that appear in Marvel Comics. It is the sequel to 2014's X-Men: Days of Future Past and the ninth installment in the X-Men film series. Directed by Bryan Singer, with a screenplay by Simon Kinberg from a story conceived by Dan Harris, Michael Dougherty, Kinberg and Singer, the film features an ensemble cast starring James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Nicholas Hoult, Oscar Isaac, Rose Byrne, Tye Sheridan, Sophie Turner, Alexandra Shipp, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Evan Peters, Lucas Till, Ben Hardy, Lana Condor and Olivia Munn. X-Men: Apocalypse was released on 27th of May, 2016. Click to View the X-Men: Apocalypse (Cast Involvement) Gallery. Plot Since the dawn of civilization, he was worshiped as a god. Apocalypse, the first and most powerful mutant from Marvel's X-Men universe, amassed the powers of many other mutants, becoming immortal and invincible. Upon awakening after thousands of years, he is disillusioned with the world as he finds it and recruits a team of powerful mutants, including a disheartened Magneto, to cleanse mankind and create a new world order, over which he will reign. As the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance, Raven with the help of Professor X must lead a team of young X-Men to stop their greatest nemesis and save mankind from complete destruction. -'' Written by 20th Century Fox.'' Character Summary Alexandra Shipp as Storm (Ororo Munroe). The weather-controlling teen isn't in control when Apocalypse discovers her. Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. Best known as a longtime member and sometimes leader of the X-Men. Storm is a member of a fictional subspecies of humanity known as mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. Storm has the ability to control the weather and can fly. She is a member of the X-Men, a group of mutant heroes who fight for peace and equality between mutants and humans. Ororo's mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya and descended from a long line of African witch-priestesses with white hair, blue eyes, and a natural gift for sorcery. N'Dare falls in love with and marries American photojournalist David Munroe. They move to Harlem in uptown New York City, where Ororo is born. They later moved to Egypt and lived there until they die during the Suez Crisis in a botched aircraft attack, leaving six-year-old Ororo as an orphan. Her violent claustrophobia is established as a result of being buried under tons of rubble after that attack. She becomes a skilled thief in Cairo under the benign Achmed el-Gibar and wanders into the Serengeti as a young woman. She is worshipped as a goddess when her powers appear before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men. Cast Involvement In October 2014, Bryan Singer, the producer of the movie announced that Alexandra Shipp will portray Ororo Munroe (Storm). She is one of the lead actresses in the movie. Trailers Trivia * Alexandra shaved her head in order to wear a mohawk haircut for the movie. Cast Jennifer Lawrence as Raven / Mystique Sophie Turner as Jean Grey Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe / Storm Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops James McAvoy as Charles Xavier Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kur Wagner / Nightcrawler Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse Michael Fassbender as Erik Lansherr / Magneto To find out more about X-Men: Apocalypse, click here. Awards Category:Other Category:Cast Involvements Category:House of Anubis